The Flames Rekindled: A Staff Story
by BarefootMonkeys
Summary: Eugacob 4 EVAAAAA. We're not a sex cult. I promise. Dis fic is CANON. Based on a true story.


**AN: gaiz dis iz r OTPF !11! EUGCOB 4EVAAAAA! No hatrz peeez! If u dunt liek den stahp and go sumwere else. and go fukin kill gooby hwore arf. now heer iz teh story**

"Knock knock!" Jacob knocked timidly upon the door of the suite that he knew all too well. He waited for an answer from one of his two best friends, Justina, but there was no reply. He knocked again and called out, "Anybody home?" There was still no response. He was about to give up hope and had just turned around, about to make his way down the long hallway when the door suddenly opened.

Jacob spun around, expecting either Justina, but his face fell when his eyes fell upon his ex-lover, Eugene, clad only in a satin white bathrobe. He suddenly became acutely aware of the fact he was not wearing a shirt.

"Oh, it's you."

"I'm sorry we had to meet again this way. I didn't know it was you at the door. Justin and Christina are out filming their newest sexy poi act right now if you, uh, want to just, uh, stop back later."

Jacob, completely ignoring everything his ex-boyfriend had just said, quickly asked, "Is your straight, heteronormative lover here?"

"She'll be over here for hoop diving rehearsal, but I'm alone here now. I was just practicing my chess strategy. Would you, uh, like to maybe, play a round with me?"

Jacob, uneasy at his old fling's advances, but unable to ignore Eugene's silky black locks, his dark, smoldering eyes, and the beating of his own heart, took Eugene's hand and followed him into the very common area where they had shared many a kiss so many months ago.

"So, uh, how's your semester off been going?"

"Oh, you know, practicing my martial arts skills, listening to Ke$ha while drenched in glitter, working out. Want to see my muscles?"

Eugene was taken aback by what seemed like suddenly forward advances from Jacob. "I don't know if that's a good idea.. I have a girlfriend now."

"Oh right." Jacob looked downtrodden.

Unable to handle seeing the face that he had cared for so much look so sad, Eugene had an idea. "Want to watch My Little Pony? You know, just for old time's sake."

Jacob smiled. "You remembered. Yea, that sounds great."

Eugene gestured towards his bedroom door. "Would you like to come inside?"

Jacob hesitated, unsure if his trembling heart would be able to withstand the flood of sweet memories in that room. Giving in to temptation, he followed Eugene's sweet voice into the bedroom. As he entered the room, his ex-lover waited for him upon the bed.

"Take a seat." Eugene smiled almost as if nothing had changed since the days gone by of their passionate love affair. Afraid of the recurring feelings and worried he would be rejected by this new straight Eugene, Jacob took a seat in the desk chair and swiveled around to face his one true love.

Jacob took a deep breath, resolved to share how he felt. "I haven't been able to get over you." The words came crashing down like Genevieve falling out of stackrifice.

Eugene was taken aback by the sudden display of pure emotion from this boy for whom he cared so deeply. He didn't know what to say. When he was lying with his new girlfriend late at night, there were times when his thoughts would stray to his ex-boyfriend, wondering what he was doing or if he had found someone else. He had to admit that deep down in the innermost depths of his heart, he hadn't quite gotten over Jacob either. He held out his hand, hoping his ex-boytoy could read the emotion in his eyes.

Fighting with reason, his heart won, and Jacob reached out and cupped the hand he had so frequently longed to hold, and he joined Eugene on the bed. Time stood still for a moment as they gazed into each other's eyes; so many pent up feelings racing between them. "You still owe me that game of chess," Jacob said breathlessly.

"Let's play." And Eugene reached for Jacob's belt. Jacob froze, unsure of where Eugene was taking him, but willing to follow him to whatever lengths he could muster. The energy crackled between them before exploding in a explosion of pent up passion and lust. Suddenly there was a silky white bathrobe on the floor followed shortly by a pair of trousers.

"I've never seen a staff of domination quite like yours."

"I want to play your bone flute."

"Only if I want to contact your staff."

"Lets tandem hoop."

"Can I put my staff in your hoop?"

"Only if I can juggle your balls."

"Take me to the city of ass."

"Get ready for the leafy green orgy."

Just then the door swung open. In their haste to rekindle old fires of passion and sex, they had forgotten about Eugene's new straight lover who was now standing in the door way wearing only a sheer pink dress as her boyfriend had his knees over Jacob's shoulders.

"Oh Eugene, I didn't know you balanced." She stepped into the room, examining the two men's form and allowing the door to shut behind her.

The two boy lovers froze, haphazardly trying to make excuses and apologies. Eugene disentangled himself from his boytoy and went to wrap his arms around his female lover and beg her forgiveness.

"I don't even know what to say," she whispered into his ear, eyeing the muscular man her boyfriend had been making passionate love to, but paying particular attention to one specific muscle. "On one hand, my heart has been snapped in two to find you cheating on me, but on the other hand he's really hot."

Jacob looked up at the unexpected compliment and met his ex-lover's sort-of current lady love's eyes. She was looking at him in a way that implied she wanted in, although whether she only wanted her partially straight boyfriend was still in question. Jacob stood up. "I should really be on my way. I can see I've overstayed my welcome."

"No," the girl said seductively. "Stay." She reached into the magical pocket in her dress, saved specifically for occasions such as this, and pulled out a sparkly fist full of glitter. "We need to do this properly." She glanced at Eugene who knew that this was the punishment he had to endure. And with that, the glitter flew through the air coating every surface in shininess… and then they got sleazy.

The End.

… Or is it?


End file.
